


HURTO

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Porn, Celos, Drama, M/M, Suicide, muerte de un personaje, ruptura de pareja, toxic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: El amor no siempre es blanco o negro. Esta lleno de matices que hacen de quien entrega o lo recibe; la felicidad, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando ese amor no es correspondido? Es mas; ¿Qué sucede cuando ves como el amor que deseas es entregado a alguien mas?Aomine Daiki sabe que hacer ante esos caso, como alfa; debe tomarlo a la fuerza.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	HURTO

— ¡Déjame, maldita sea! — Gruñó Taiga en voz baja, tampoco quería causar un escándalo y que todos se enteraran de la situación.

— ¿Creíste en serio que podías escapar de mi para siempre? — Se burló Daiki, sometiendo al pelirrojo a penas con un poco de fuerza. Había sido difícil entrar a esa área de la institución, puesto que estaba estrictamente prohibida para los de su casta. —Nunca vas a escapar de mí, Taiga ¿lo entiendes? Eres mío— Gruñó fríamente, lamiendo con obscenidad su mejilla.  
  


—¡No soy tuyo! ¡Cuando Daishi se entere de lo que estás haciendo...!—  
  


— ¡Daishi y una mierda! Deja de mencionarlo en mi presencia, sabes que no lo soporto. — Daiki apretó el agarre en ambas muñecas, hiriéndolo en el proceso. — ¿Qué mierda tiene Daishi?—  
  
  


Kagami lo miró con furia, tragándose los quejidos de dolor.  
  
  


—Es mil veces mejor que tu... Daishi no me hubiera hecho lo q-que tu me... hiciste... — Masculló, la voz quebrándosele al final, aún le dolía el recordarlo.  
  


—Por supuesto que no te haría lo mismo, mi hermano es un estúpido insulso—  
  


—Déjame ya. ¿Qué quieres de mí?—  
  


Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en los labios del Moreno, y dejó salir su esencia.  
  


—Solo quiero que me mires de la misma manera en que lo miras a él, soy mejor que Daishi—  
  
  


—Eso no va a pasar, lo amo a él... — Gimió lloroso, precionado por el fuerte olor del Alfa.  
  


—Cambiaré eso, así deba forzarte a hacerlo, Omega mío. — Juró Aomine con ira.  
  


—N-no... No te atrevas... — El nudo en su garganta no le dejó tragar correctamente, sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Aomine se acercó a su oreja con una sonrisa mordaz.  
  


—Preséntate, Omega—. Siseó.

  
  
  
  


A su edad, Aomine Daiki ya había conocido las sensaciones de amor y desamor, entendía el significado del placer, pero el romance y amor... Daiki sentía que el amor no era para él.

Fue cuando conoció al omega de su hermano y como todo, lo quiso para él. Primero y como siempre intento comprarlo con dinero, más tarde con regalos y cuando ninguno de esos trucos funciono enfureció.

No había omega en sus dominios que no se le rindiera, no había omega en sus dominios que se le negara a su encantos, no había nadie... hasta él.

Kagami Taiga era fuego en la nevada pradera, era calor desbordante en el invierno Kagami era fuego puro y quería quemarse en él. Pero Kagami no tenía ojos más que para Daishi, su hermano.

¿Qué podían tener de diferentes si eran completamente iguales?

Mismo color de cabello, mismo color de ojos y de piel.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que no era así. Donde Daishi era bondad y templanza, Daiki era furia y tempestad.

Kagami se lo había dejado en claro la primera vez y la segunda y la tercera y en aquella en la que le obligo a besarle usando su voz de mando.

Daiki pensaba que él en el fondo Taiga le quería, o al menos eso es lo que quiso creer.  
  


Siempre viendo a su hermano, idolatrándolo con esa mirada que decía amor y fidelidad ¡Lo quería para el! Tan malo fue el haber nacido minutos después que Daishi ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ambos? Porque incluso en aquella ocasión en la que intento suplantar a su hermano comportándose y hablando como el, Taiga fue completamente capaz de percibirlo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Taiga sabía que había sido acorralado en cuanto sintió el aroma picante de la persona que se había convertido en su verdugo personal.

Daiki no había pasado más allá de miradas lascivas, toqueteos descarados y palabras groseras, entonces escalo a un beso forzado una vez, después otra y otra hasta que el miedo por lo que pudiera hacerle lo poseyó.  
  


Sin embargo y; piensa en ese momento, que su mayor error fue no hablarle con claridad a Daishi, taiga no quería romper su ya frágil relación debido a la herencia de su casta, así que solo le insinuó la molestia.  
  


—Mi hermano solo es un fanfarrón, no te hará daño— le dijo  
  
  


Taiga estaba a pocos meses de concluir la preparatoria y terminada esta se uniría en matrimonio con Daishi, había sabido eludir a quien sería su cuñado, por algún tiempo por lo que erróneamente bajo la guardia.

Esa tarde acudió al gimnasio del que era jugador, pues ser omega no le impedía hacer muchas cosas, al menos su familia le daba esas libertades, puesto que en el mundo no todos los omegas tenían esa libertad.   
  


Taiga era afortunado.  
  


Termino con sus deberes cuando lo sintió y después lo escucho. Daiki estaba ahí con él y los había encerrado.  
  


Presa del pánico tomo su teléfono, más las palabras de Daiki le hicieron mantener la mano en el bolsillo con el aparato apretado en su puño.  
  


Discutieron de a quién debería pertenecerle, de los beneficios en los que estaría si elegía a Daiki por sobre su hermano.  
  


—Eso no va a pasar, lo amo a él... — le dijo, el olor de las feromonas del moreno le causaban nauseas, eran diferentes a las de Daishi que tanta paz le daban  
  


Taiga no podía creer lo idénticos en apariencia que eran, pero la diferencia abismal de sus almas.  
  


—Cambiaré eso, así deba forzarte a hacerlo, Omega mío—  
  


Taiga cayó al suelo ante la profunda presión de su aroma y palabras, pánico, dolor, todo sentimiento de miedo lleno sus entrañas.  
  


—N-no... No te atrevas... — El nudo en su garganta no le dejó tragar correctamente, Taiga sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar y no quería, no lo quería.  
  


—Preséntate, Omega. — hablo de nuevo Daiki, se acercó a donde Taiga se hallaba de rodillas, lamiendo la piel de su cuello y como si las fuerzas del pelirrojo se hubieran ido, lo lanzo al suelo.  
  


Taiga quería hacer tiempo, no sabía si había presionado con éxito el botón de llamada cuando con dificultad se quitó los pantalones deportivos, ahora solo lloraba, mientras le decía a Daiki que se detuviera.  
  


Al finalizar Taiga termino con su mejilla pegada al laminado del gimnasio, las lágrimas formando un pequeño charco a su lado.  
  


—Patético— le dijo al moreno —Tener que forzarme de esta manera—  
  
  


—Cállate ramera— le dijo, para segundos después soltarle un golpe al estómago —¡He dicho que te presentes, omega!—  
  


Taiga gimió lleno de temor por la voz alfa que este usara en su contra, llevando sus temblorosas manos a sus glúteos para separarlos, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y no ver la que sabía sería una mueca de satisfacción.  
  


—Tan lindo— le dijo —Tan lindo, tan virgen y tan mío—  
  


—En ese estas en un error— Sabia que de esa manera estaba cavando su tumba, mas no le importaba, Taiga era alguien de orgullo, quizá su casta solo le estaba dando en ese momento dolor y pena, pero no bajaría la cabeza sin pelear —Ya he sido de Daishi, ni siquiera en eso has sido el primero—  
  
  


Fue doloroso, muy doloroso. Daiki le tomo del cabello, le separo unos centímetros del suelo y le estampo con fuerza nuevamente contra él, segundos después la mano libre le araño el muslo y sintiendo la punta de su miembro en su agujero, le penetro.

Grito hasta que su garganta se quedó sin voz, grito con cada movimiento dentro suyo, grito y grito pero no llego nadie a ayudarle. Podía sentir los gruñidos de placer que reverberaban con fuerza a su espalda, el aroma picoso que gritaba alfa.  
  


—Da...Dai...—  
  


— ¡Eso es! ¡Di mi nombre ahora! ¡Yo soy tu alfa!—  
  


-—Daishi...-— a penas murmuro Taiga, podía sentir la sangre rodar entre sus piernas, Daiki podía sentir sus feromonas muriendo, llenas de asco hacia sí mismo y hacia él.  
  


Daiki entonces enloqueció, salió de su interior y le vio ahí, laxo y apenas consciente, y aun en medio de esa semi-inconciencia, llamándolo a él, a su hermano.  
  


Daiki rugió, levantando esas bonitas piernas sobre sus hombros, lo penetro nuevamente, llenándose de placer y amargura, porque por cada embestida y a pesar de golpearlo para que se callara, aun buscaba la fuerza para no llamar su nombre.   
  


—¡Vas a ser mío! ¡Mío!—  
  


Daiki le alzo, dejando caer el cuerpo del pelirrojo arriba del suyo, acomodándose en su interior sin dejar de embestir, rasgo el uniforme deportivo que aun portaba y sin mediarlo le mordió. Lamio cada parte de su cuerpo marcándolo con su olor, le toco como el amante experto que era, haciendo la excitación visible en el pelirrojo, mofándose de este por no poder evitarlo. Mordió sin fuerza los bonitos pezones rozados hasta dejarlos duros y llenos de saliva, embebiéndose en su hermoso cuerpo, uno que ahora le partencia le gustara o no.  
  


Le mordió una vez y otra y otra vez. Tenía que asegurar la marca para que no desapareciera, temiendo incluso de que la sola presencia de su hermano la borrara. Eso era imposible, claro; pero ante el temor de perder al pelirrojo lo hizo sin pensarlo, sin parar.  
  


Para cuando el nudo se formó y su vientre se llenó de la semilla de su ahora omega, Daiki sostenía al pelirrojo como si su vida se fuera en ello, con el temor de que desapareciera de su lado, Taiga estaba inconsciente ya totalmente. Sangre bajando de un lado del labio donde le había golpeado, con una marca convirtiéndose poco a poco en un color violeta cerca de su ojo. Con sangre en sus palmas de tanto apretarlas para soportar lo que Daiki le hacía sin su consentimiento, escudándose en su amor.  
  


Taiga no estaba en celo, lo sabía; pero tenía que intentarlo, mientras que unidos como estaban Daiki no paraba de repetir una única frase.  
  


—Ten a mis cachorros, ten a mis cachorros-—  
  


Como un mantra con el que esperaba que mágicamente Taiga le amara.

Sin saber ninguno de los dos que del otro lado de la línea Daishi lo había escuchado todo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Aomine Daishi conoció a su omega prometido no fue muy feliz. A pesar de ser la cabeza de la familia, no quería un matrimonio obligado. Su omega era un impactante niño pelirrojo, sí; un niño, pero con forme pasaron los años, la convivencia y toda la locura y felicidad que era el chico pelirrojo, no pudo evitar enamorarse y verse gratamente correspondido le hincho el orgullo alfa.

Así que verle ahí, de la manera en la que se veía era un golpe directo no solo a su ego, sino que a su corazón y alma. No quiso notarlo cuando pudo, no quiso escucharlo cuando se lo dijo.

Las personas entraban y salían mas no le decían nada, tocando su hombro, mirando con pensa. Su hermano estaba en medio de la estancia sin decir palabra.   
  


— _La mirada de tu hermano me incomoda_ _—_  
  


Daiki había nacido escasos minutos después que Daishi y solo esa había sido su condena. Solo un alfa podía gobernar las tierras, y aunque al menor también se le daba todo no sería nunca lo mismo, pero a su orgullo alfa era lo suficientemente alzado y al parecer este creyó que su Taiga iba en el paquete.  
  


Más Daiki estaba ahí, solo. Acompañado del frio desolador.  
  


—Estas feliz ahora ¿No? Daiki... quédate con todo, sin Taiga... no necesito nada—  
  


Dejo a su hermano gemelo ahí, se alejó de la oscuridad que ahora gobernaba esa casa, dejo a Daiki con su Taiga, sabiendo que la maldición de sus palabras, le harían mas efecto que su acción macabra.

Taiga ya no estaba y después, todo acabaría tarde o temprano.  
  
  
  
  


Daishi recuerda cuando le vio después de lo sucedido, lo destruido que se notaba, los golpes, las heridas y sobre todo. La marca.  
  


— _Hueles a el— le dijo el moreno —Tanto que no puedo acercarme—_  
  


_Vio a su Taiga morder sus labios, aun a pesar del dolor en uno de ellos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, sintiendo como su corazón dolía._   
  


— _No llores Taiga, no llores porque no puedo consolarte—_  
  
  


Daishi cerró la puerta sin más, marchándose y creando una barrera de la cual se arrepiente. Daishi sabía que quizá había una solución si la buscaban juntos, si peleaban, pero su orgullo y dolor herido se lo impidieron, maldiciendo su lado alfa.

Es entonces en esos momentos en el presente, en los que se aleja mientras arruga la _última_ nota de su amor entre sus manos, en el que piensa que de haberse quedado, de haber luchado, tendría más y no solo recuerdos.  
  
  
  


_Yo no sé si ahora ya todo llegó a su final o solamente debo dejar pasar un tiempo para que todo se arregle. Pero mientras eso sucede siento que me muero por dentro. Me haces muchísima falta, siento que no puedo vivir sin ti. No tengo deseos de nada, no tengo ánimos de nada_ _. A veces quisiera morirme y nada más_ _. No sé si estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo, si yo te hago falta como tú a mí._   
  


_Tal vez pienso que es lo mejor, que de alguna manera tenía que terminar todo, pues en las circunstancias y en nuestra situación ninguna relación puede funcionar, pero es que yo en realidad te amo y sin embargo le entregué todo de mí._   
  


_Perdóname_ _Daishi_ _, perdoname que yo no puedo..._

_Taiga_   
  


Daishi quería gritarle que nada era su culpa, pero ya no había nadie que le escuchara y ahora el moreno solo tenía eso, palabras medio borradas por las lágrimas junto con los recuerdos de los días felices.

En el fondo se alegraba de que su hermano no tuviera nada.  
  
  


Porque Taiga _ya no estaba_.  
  
  
  
  


Fin


End file.
